Stargate: Return of the Ancients, Season 1, Ep 7
by Aer-ki Jyr
Summary: Episode, "Covenant"
1. Chapter 1

Teal'c spun his staff around, letting it extend through his hands until he caught the end, attempting to surprise his opponent with the additional reach, but it turned out to be a mistake. Bra'tac sensed what he was about to do and stepped forward, catching the whirlwind blow at its base and not allowing the velocity to accelerate into a nasty hit. Already inside Teal'c's radius, he brought the butt end of his staff up and punched it into the Jaffa's sternum.

Teal'c fell to the ground, looking up at Bra'tac as he slowly shook his head in disapproval. "_You have become predictable, my friend. You must conceal your intent before you act_."

Teal'c spit out a bit of dust and climbed to his feet. "_I cannot land a blow on you without you knowing from where it will come_," he complained. "_It is as if you are reading my mind._"

Bra'tac stood passive. "There _may be more truth in your words than you know…_" he said absent mindedly. "_However, that is no excuse. You must tailor your moves so that even if your opponent knows they are coming, they cannot completely counter them. This, I taught you long ago…have you now forgotten?_"

"_I have not_," Teal'c said assuredly, "_but either you have gotten stronger or I have gotten weaker_."

"_Perhaps you should spend less time in council chambers and more time in training and meditation?_"

"_Perhaps you are right_," Teal'c admitted, "_but that is not all of it. You have changed. I wish to know how_."

Bra'tac's face blanked, then a smile began to creep onto his less wrinkled face. "_Convenient. It seems you will have your answer shortly. Another student of mine approaches. He has the answer you seek_."

Teal'c glanced around, but saw no one. He silenced his body and extended his hearing, yet he still could not detect anyone's approach. "_I see no one_."

"_He has just come through the gate_," Bra'tac told him.

"_The gate is far from here. How could you possibly know?_"

Bra'tac smiled. "_In good time, my friend. Let us get another session in before he arrives_."

"_As you wish_," Teal'c said, then cracked a smile. "_I will endeavor to be less predictable this time_."

"_So I hope_," Bra'tac said, making the first strike.

* * *

About ten minutes later Stevenson emerged on the trail from the stargate into the clearing where Bra'tac held many of his training sessions. "_The day is well_," he said, offering Bra'tac a traditional Alterran greeting.

"_Your arrival is unexpected_," Bra'tac answered, also in Ancient. A few weeks earlier Stevenson had brought him to Atlantis briefly to give him a neural download of the language and some basic operating manuals for Alterran technology. "_But fortuitous_."

Bra'tac turned and gestured toward Teal'c. "_My friend here was just asking me_," he said, switching to Goa'uld, "_what has changed so that I am now able to defeat him on a whim_."

Teal'c groaned slightly, taking mild offense to 'on a whim,' but he said nothing.

Stevenson smiled, also switching to Goa'uld. "_Hello, Teal'c. It has been a while_."

Teal'c looked him over closely. "_Have we met before?_"

Stevenson glanced down at the ground briefly in embarrassment. "_Forgive me, I shouldn't have expected you to remember. We ran into each other a few times in the SGC…and there was no one on the base that didn't know of Teal'c_."

The former first prime of Apophis stared at Stevenson for several seconds. "_I have no recollection of you._"

Stevenson tilted his head slightly. "_No reason you should have. You were gone before the fireworks with the I.O.A. started_."

Teal'c's eyes suddenly widened in recognition. "_You are the one the Tau'ri are looking for?_"

"_Yes_," Stevenson asked, curious. "_What have they told you about me?_"

"_That you are wanted for disobeying orders_," Teal'c repeated unemotionally, "_and that if any Jaffa should cross paths with you, the Tauri will compensate them for your capture and unharmed return_."

Stevenson frowned. "_They put a price on my head?_"

Teal'c nodded. "_Indeed, and a far greater one at that than they placed on your accomplice_."

"_Sheppard too?_" Stevenson asked. He knew the I.O.A. were scumbags, but he hadn't expected this.

"_I too have heard of this_," Bra'tac offered. "_I would have informed you earlier, but I was under the mistaken impression that you already knew_."

Stevenson shook his head. "_Did they say anything else about me?_"

"_Nothing_," Teal'c answered. "_Though it seems they want you alive, whereas with Sheppard they are indifferent to his fate_."

Stevenson's hand clenched into a fist. "_Let them try_."

"_The_ _sum is substantial enough that many amongst the Jaffa will attempt your capture_," Teal'c said. "_Perhaps a less conspicuous attire would be appropriate_," he said, referring to the bright white clothing that Stevenson was wearing in addition to the ornate jewelry that covered most of his arms from elbow to fingertips.

"_That will not be necessary here_," Bra'tac said. "_Though on other worlds you may wish to take Teal'c's advice. Powerful as you are, you can still be taken unawares_."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the word 'powerful' and reassessed Stevenson with a single look. Bra'tac caught his glance. "_Perhaps the two of you should spar_," he suggested. "_I believe Teal'c would like a demonstration of your abilities_," he said, raising a questioning eyebrow towards Teal'c.

"_Indeed I would_," Teal'c said as Bra'tac passed his staff to Stevenson. As he did, he communicated something to him telepathically that he didn't wish Teal'c to know about.

Stevenson smiled briefly, but hid it before Teal'c could see. He set himself opposite the Jaffa and waited for him to strike.

Teal'c offered his opponent the option of striking first, but when Stevenson didn't take it he elected to charge forward and made three quick thrusts with his wooden staff before inexplicably losing his balance and falling on his face.

Only his face never hit the ground, nor did his body. Teal'c found himself suspended in mid air, body parallel to the ground, and Bra'tac laughing loudly from the side.

Stevenson rotated Teal'c up so that he could look them in the face, then slowly lowered him to the ground.

"_Forgive me, my friend, but I couldn't squander such an opportunity_," Bra'tac said, thoroughly amused. "_Stevenson here has become one of the Ancients…as have I_."

Teal'c's eyes widened even further. "_How is this possible?_"

"_The repository of knowledge_," Stevenson explained, "_that SG-1 discovered was not the only one. I found another and survived the transformation. That is why the I.O.A. wants me captured alive_."

"_They want the Ancient knowledge in your mind_," Teal'c said, catching on quickly.

Stevenson nodded. "_What they don't know, among many things, is that I've been given the ability to transform others into Alterra. Bra'tac was the first. He does not have the library of knowledge as I do, but his mind and body are now fully Alterran_."

Bra'tac smiled widely at Teal'c.

"_You deceitful old man_," he chastised him. "_You let me believe my own skills were lacking_," Teal'c said, half sarcastically.

"_You needed the motivation_," Bra'tac said, losing some of his mirth. "_As do many Jaffa these days_."

"_Never the less you should have told me_," Teal'c said, turning back to Stevenson. "_How do you know each other?_"

"_We are partners in something of a joint venture_," Bra'tac explained.

Stevenson interrupted. "_It is that 'joint venture' that I have come to discuss with you. I have something more ambitious in mind than we previously agreed upon_."

"_Really?_" Bra'tac inquired passively. "_Does it have something to do with the box you brought with you?_"

"_Indeed_," Stevenson said, telekinetically lifting the box off the ground and into the sparring ring where they now stood. He opened the canister and pulled out a foot-long, slightly wriggling white worm and held it up for both Bra'tac and Teal'c to see.

* * *

"General Carter, we have our first lead," Colonel Caldwell reported via subspace communication to the _Odyssey_.

"What have you got?" Carter asked from the battlecruiser's command chair.

"It seems some of the locals on Felonis were recruited by representatives of Atlantis four months ago. No one seems to know where the volunteers went, but the remaining villagers are getting a bit nervous due to the fact that none of their people have returned home yet."

"Did they say what they were recruited for?" Carter asked.

"That they did…they said they were training an army to fight the Wraith."

"What!" Carter half whispered.

"I know," Caldwell said, mirroring her thoughts. "Sounds rather ambitious, even for Sheppard."

"What is he thinking," Carter asked. "Does he really expect to turn farmers and millworkers into an effective fighting force? And now that they've broken off from Earth they don't even have any ships at their disposal. Everything they do will have to be through the gate."

"It seems the locals weren't convinced until the representatives demonstrated some sort of advanced weaponry and defense shields. After that they picked up a few dozen volunteers."

"Shields…really?" Carter said, reassessing the situation. "Must be Stevenson's doing. With his knowledge of Ancient technology thrown into the equation it could give them some advantages over the Wraith, but I still don't like their chances. Were your people able to remain under cover?"

Caldwell nodded. "They were. The locals' speculation about what happened to the people who left was at the top of their gossip list. My team got most of their intel without having to say a word."

Carter nodded. "Good work. Now we at least have a breadcrumb to follow. Rig up some type of surveillance system so we can monitor the planet's gate. If any of the volunteers come back for a visit, I'd like to get a gate address."

"Way ahead of you, General," Caldwell told Carter. "It's already set up. How are the _Odyssey_'s modifications coming?"

"Slow," Carter said. "We've got the weapon half built, but in order to properly test it we're going to have to use your ship as a guinea pig." She saw Caldwell's expression sour. "Sorry."

"I don't suppose 50 bucks would convince you to pick on the _Apollo_ instead?" Caldwell jokingly asked.

Carter laughed gently. "I'm afraid not, Colonel. The _Daedalus_ is the closest to us at present."

"Not to sound like I'm dodging," Caldwell said, turning serious, "but are our shields anything even remotely like Atlantis's?"

Carter nodded regretfully. "We've considered that angle, and though the shield construction is different, we still need to test a few aspects of the weapon on an active shield…and we can't very well shoot at ourselves."

"Could always put it on one of your 302's," he offered.

"Thought of that," Carter said, slightly amused at his squirming. "Too big to fit."

Caldwell blew out a defeated breath. "How soon is this test going to occur?"

"The _Odyssey_ will come to you when we're ready. Keep to your mission list until then."

"Will do, General. Any last orders?"

"Nope. Just keep up the good work. The more breadcrumbs we get the faster we'll be able to track them down."

Caldwell nodded. "_Daedalus_ out."

Carter leaned back in her command chair and glanced up at the ceiling. "What are you up to, Sheppard?"


	2. Chapter 2

"_If I did not know better_," Bra'tac said, staring at the contents of the box, "_I would say that you held a Goa'uld symbiot_."

"_Indeed_," Teal'c echoed.

Stevenson glanced at Bra'tac and they exchanged a long look.

"_You make speak freely_," he said, giving his blessing. "_I trust no other more tha, Teal'c._"

Stevenson nodded. "_Symbiot yes, but it is not Goa'uld. It is a creation of my own…and it is completely technological_."

Bra'tac looked at the moving symbiot and raised his eyebrows. "_It does not live?_"

"_No_," Stevenson explained. "_I recently had the opportunity to study Tok'ra physiology in great detail. From the data I gathered I was able to create this replacement for the Goa'uld symbiots…and your more recent Tretonin_."

"_For what purpose have you done this?_" Teal'c asked.

"_Since they left the Goa'uld_," Stevenson said, "_the Jaffa have lost their purpose. I intend to give them a new one, as we had discussed before_," he said, nodding towards Bra'tac. "_What I now propose is to offer all Jaffa a choice…retain your newfound democracy within the Jaffa Nation, or enter into a new covenant and serve the Alterra as guardians of this galaxy, with this symbiot as reward for faithful service_."

Bra'tac extended his hand toward the symbiot and Stevenson gave it to him for inspection. It was not slimy, yet slippery. Completely white save for a small red ring around the center. It had no eyes, fins, or any surface features. It was completely sealed to the outside environment and moved slightly within his hand.

"_And you say this will function the same as a regular symbiot?_" he asked.

"_Better, my friend. It will give the Jaffa the same immunity to disease, yet it will extend their lifespan considerably. It grows as a Goa'uld symbiot would. What you now hold in your hand is the mature version, but unlike the original, this symbiot can still be used when mature. All you will ever need is one…you will never have to seek a replacement unless the symbiot should become damaged_."

"_If it is technology as you say_," Teal'c asked, looking none too happy, "_then how can it grow?_"

"_The same way the Goa'uld did_," Stevenson answered. "_It siphons nutrients from the Jaffa that carries it and uses them to fuel and add to itself_."

Bra'tac shook his head in wonder. "_I have never seen the like. This will go far towards our efforts to unify the Jaffa_."

Teal'c looked at him as if he had spoken the words of treason, but was preempted from speaking by Stevenson's revealing words.

"_That is not the end of it, Bra'tac. I wish to reestablish some of the old ways_."

"_Yes?_" Bra'tac asked, thoughtful.

"_I wish to reestablish the System Lords and their command hierarchy_."

Both Teal'c and Bra'tac were silent.

"_You would have us serve the Goa'uld again?_" Teal'c finally said.

Stevenson shook his head. "_No. The System Lords would be Alterra, and the symbiots would be to free the Jaffa from both the Goa'uld and the creators of the drug that now sustains you…permanently_."

"_You speak of the Tauri?_" Teal'c said, again with misgivings. "_You are one of them…why do you imply that they now hold us in bondage?_"

"_Until the Jaffa are able to produce the drug themselves, that is exactly the position you are in_," Stevenson said, locking eyes with Teal'c. "_Do the Jaffa now have the ability to recreate the drug?_"

When Teal'c was silent Bra'tac spoke. "_No, we do not. We rely entirely on the Tauri and the Tok'ra for its production_."

"_As I thought_," Stevenson continued. "_Speak, Teal'c. I sense I have angered you_."

"_As it should be for all Jaffa_," he said, glancing at Bra'tac. "_While many revere the Ancients, and have for generations, we will not give up our hard fought for freedom so lightly. And despite the changes made to both of you, you are still Human_," he turned to Bra'tac, "_and you are still Jaffa. How can you even consider this?_"

"_I have said nothing, Teal'c_."

"_You need not. I see the truth in your eyes_," Teal'c said as if Bra'tac had just betrayed him. "_You favor his proposal…and would return the Jaffa into bondage once again_."

"_No_," Stevenson said emphatically. "_What I am offering is a choice to every Jaffa, to choose of his or her own accord. Your service will not be compelled…and I _am_ Alterra, not Human…not anymore_."

"_Say what you will_," Teal'c said defiantly. "_This will only serve to undermine the few gains that the Jaffa nation has been able to make_," he turned to look at Bra'tac. "_You will fracture us beyond mending, and our goal of a unified, free Jaffa nation will be ground unto dust before it has a chance to see the light of day. I will take no part in this, and advise others to do the same_," he said, walking them both off in a rush, ostensibly to head back to the gate and warn others of what they were planning.

Stevenson watched him go, wondering if he should blank his memory before he did. "_What are your thoughts, Bra'tac?_" he asked in Ancient.

"_Teal'c is right about one thing_," he said, walking up and standing beside him as they watched Teal'c go. "_Reestablishing the System Lords will be the end of the Jaffa Nation, one way or another. It could also invite a civil war_."

"_What would you advise then? The status quo will not do_."

"_No, it will not_," Bra'tac agreed. "_Allow me to mediate on this. I believe your thinking is along the right lines, but without careful implementation it could be disastrous_."

"_Very well_," Stevenson said, "_I leave it in your hands. Just so you know, I intended to make you the first System Lord_."

Bra'tac glanced at him. "_And not yourself?_"

"_No. I have 23 galaxies to watch over. The System Lords will safeguard Avalona and _only_ Avalona. I cannot devote enough time to such an endeavor_."

Bra'tac stared at the forest as he lost himself in thought. "_Who else did you intend for the rank of System Lord?_"

"_No one at this time_," he said reluctantly. "_There are only two of us…soon to be three. But Teyla's interest will not be in this galaxy_."

"_But her own_," Bra'tac finished. Stevenson had informed him of her transformation several weeks ago. "_On another note_," he said, changing topics slightly. "_I have found a suitable location for our shipyard…and now that I think of it, the location will serve us in many ways_."

Stevenson raised an eyebrow. "_How so?_"

Bra'tac smiled. "_To effectively answer that question, you would have to know the history of the Jaffa. To put it into simpler terms, let me just say that the world that I speak of holds a significant place in the hearts of all Jaffa. It is the world where we received our first symbiots from the Goa'uld, and it would be a fitting place to receive this_," he said, holding the synthetic symbiot in his hand, "_and announce a new covenant between the Jaffa and the Alterra_."

"_What world is it?_" Stevenson asked.

"_I speak of the ruins of Dakara, my friend_."

Stevenson smiled, seeing another irony. "_Very good_," he said, glancing at Bra'tac's forehead. "_Though before we establish a new covenant, we must put an end to the old_."

"_Of what do you speak?_"

Stevenson tapped the gold symbol of Apophis upon his forehead.

* * *

"This is not what I signed up for!" Woolsey heard someone say from around the corner. Two seconds later McKay walked out of the doorway into the hall, nearly running him over.

"Excuse me," Woolsey offered, but McKay just kept going. Woolsey straightened his tie and walked in the door McKay had just exited. He found General Carter sitting at a table in front of a viewport with her head in her hands.

"Am I intruding?" he asked her.

Carter looked up. "No…not at all."

Woolsey took a seat opposite her. "Is there some problem with Dr. McKay?"

Carter sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary. We have one of these spats every couple weeks. I think it helps him blow off steam."

"If you don't mind my saying so, you look a little worse for ware because of it."

Carter smiled humorously. "Burden of command and all. Is there something you wanted?"

Woolsey cleared his throat. "I've been reluctant to broach this subject with you up until now because I didn't want to…how shall I say it? Rock the boat. But I have to ask…we've already exceeded our 12-month deployment window. Why haven't you ordered us back to Earth?"

Carter sighed. "I've just had a similar conversation with McKay. We've got our first real lead, and the weapons system is almost finished. If we manage to get the gate address from the planet in question, we can query the gate system for its spatial coordinates and find out where they're going. We're close to finding them, and I don't want to call it quits just yet."

"Do your deployment orders give you that latitude?" Woolsey asked.

Carter nodded. "They do. I _can_ call off the op after 12 months, I don't technically _have_ to…though I'm going to need to contact Earth before too long so they don't start to worry about us."

"On behalf of the I.O.A., I can say that we approve of your aim to accomplish this mission, and I'm not arguing against it, but I thought you'd want to pull the plug as soon as you were able, given your friendship with Sheppard."

Carter lightly glared at him. "I'm a professional, Woolsey. I follow my orders even if I don't agree with them. But above and beyond that, I know how valuable Atlantis is to Earth. We need the technology and data that is within the city. The Asgard gave us a lot, but most of it can't hold a candle to the knowledge of the Ancients. I'm not willing to throw all that away because of my relationship with Sheppard."

Woolsey raised an eyebrow. "Relationship…as in?"

"Friends," Carter said, forcefully.

"My apologies," Woolsey said quickly. "I didn't mean to infer anything…well, my point is…how comfortable are you going to be bringing him back to Earth for what will amount to nearly a life sentence in prison?"

Carter leaned back in her seat and thought for a moment before she spoke. "Honestly, if it were up to me, I'd pin a medal on his chest for what he did. Unfortunately it's not up to me. He's made his choice, and if it comes down to me making a choice between him and Earth…I choose Earth."

Woolsey nodded. "I think we're on solid ground then," he said, getting up to leave.

"But," Carter said, getting his attention back. "If Sheppard flees the city, I'm not going to hunt him down. My orders are to recover Atlantis, not Sheppard."

"Perhaps not," Woolsey said standing, "but the I.O.A. still wants him and Captain Stevenson returned to Earth custody. They have crimes to answer for."

Carter smiled ironically. "Not my problem."

"I see," Woolsey said dispassionately. "I'll make sure to note your voluntary extension of the mission in my report to the I.O.A. For that at least, they will be grateful. And frankly, if we are able to recover Atlantis and Stevenson, I don't think the I.O.A. will care that much about Sheppard. That's off the record, by the way."

Carter smiled and nodded. "I understand."


	3. Chapter 3

A crowd of over 2000 Jaffa had gathered on Dakara, drawn from worlds across the galaxy at Bra'tac's invitation. He had not told them the reason for the summons, only that it would have ramifications on their future. Many of his longtime friends and respected adversaries had come, but most notable Jaffa had not, busy elsewhere or not deeming his word of significant value to merit their time. There were also many higher ranking Jaffa that resented his influence, and deliberately snubbed his invite.

Bra'tac, however, was nowhere to be seen. A great flat space had been excavated in front of the gate, and the crowd stood on the sands of Dakara around a large monument, some type of spire, at the center of the rough circle. At the appointed time a hazy white beam flashed down from the sky, lasting no more than a second, and a hidden ring platform at the base of the monument activated.

When the rings resettled into their hidden niche they revealed Stevenson, dressed in his usual Ancient garb. His arrival had quickly drawn the crowd's attention, which he drew on immediately by raising a hand in the air and activating the monument…which burned with a white fire high into the sky, twice the monument's height.

"_Millions of years ago_," he began, speaking loudly as his image grew in size. By the end of his first sentence he 'stood' 15 meters tall with a booming voice to match. "_There was a race of beings that inhabited this galaxy and many others. You know them as the Ancients…their true name was the Alterra. They watched over and protected this galaxy, along with 21 others until a time came when they were ravaged by a plague that they could not cure_."

"_The sickness did not kill them quickly, and they had years in which to fight against their inevitable doom…yet it proved futile. The disease could not be countered. The only way to beat it was to escape it_."

"_A few of the Alterra learned how to ascend, and upon the death of their body they transformed into energy-based lifeforms. Many of them probably still exist to this day, but for reasons unknown to us, they spurn the material world and will not interfere in our lives…not even to save us, nor their own brothers and sisters who were dying of the plague. The rest of the Alterra who could not ascend died out…and their civilization was thought dead. That, however, was not the case_."

"_The Alterra were both powerful and wise. They devised an ingenious plan to rebuild their civilization after the plague. Knowing that they would soon be dead, they engineered a lesser race from their own biology, one so inferior that the plague could not take hold of them. This race was seeded throughout this galaxy in the hopes that one day, millions of years later, the seed species would advance to the point where the Alterrans' plan could be put into effect_."

"_In addition to this seed species, the Alterra created several devices that they placed throughout the galaxy. These devices were meant to store the collective knowledge of the Alterra in order that one day it could be used to rebuild their civilization. It was the Alterra's intention that once the seed species grew advanced enough, one of them would encounter the Repository of Knowledge, whereupon that individual would be transformed from the seed species into an Alterra, with all their knowledge and power_."

"_This individual would then be tasked with rebuilding the Alterran race and their civilization…culminating in their final victory over the plague and a return to stewardship over this galaxy and the others that made up their territory_."

"_It was a risky plan, but the Alterra had no other choice, lest their race be completely destroyed. The seed species I spoke of is your ancestors…Humans. You are the seed species, and the Alterrans' master plan has finally come to fruition_."

Up until now the crowd had been silent, but with that last revelation they began to murmur amongst themselves. Stevenson held their complete attention. The Jaffa had always revered the Ancients, and were curious to know anything about them, but the news that the Alterrans' plan was currently active was a shock to them all.

"_I am the one of which I speak_," Stevenson said after giving them a moment to think through what he had just revealed. "_I am the first Alterra in this galaxy in over a million years…and I am free of the plague, my brothers' plan has succeeded. It is now upon me to rebuild our civilization and regain control over our former territory…which is why I have come to Dakara and summoned the Jaffa here_."

"_A year ago I was but one Alterra…now there are three. Soon there will be more, but not enough to maintain stewardship over our former territory, at least not soon enough. For that reason, along with an admiration of the warriors of the Jaffa and an understanding of the hardships you have suffered under the oppression of the Goa'uld…I am offering the Jaffa, and _only_ the Jaffa, a place in the new order that has already begun_."

"_What I offer is this…serve the Alterra as you once served the Goa'uld, only this time it will be by your free choice, and the free choice of every generation yet to come. Your service will not be that of a slave, but of an ally acting as protector and peacekeeper of this galaxy. The Jaffa have always been warriors, and I would have you continue as such, only with a new purpose…a mandate to guard the Alterra's home galaxy against any and all threats, whether they be from within or another invasion from forces originating beyond Avalona_."

"_When the Goa'uld held you in bondage, they made sure to keep any knowledge of their technology from you. Because of this there are no Jaffa scientists. No Jaffa engineers. No Jaffa doctors. Your current infrastructure is only the leftover remains of the Goa'uld civilization. You cannot build new ships. You cannot build new weapons. You cannot colonize more worlds, at least not with the technology you currently possess, for the simply reason that you cannot replicate that technology_."

"_In order to survive the Jaffa must make alliances with others. Indeed, even now you must barter for the very drug that sustains you. Without it you will die, as surely as you would have died if the Goa'uld denied you a symbiot. Your freedom is tenuous. Sooner or later you must submit to another power or face extinction_."

"_I offer you an alternative. In exchange for serving the Alterra, we will provide you with the infrastructure you lack. We will supply to you everything that the Goa'uld did, only we will not ban knowledge of such things from you. We will teach you to build new ships, new weapons, new colonies. We will give you the capability to become self-sufficient…something the Goa'uld strictly forbid. The Jaffa will no longer have to live in tent cities, scrounging for basic needs as the Goa'uld meant for you to be. You will be treated as warriors should…with dignity, respect, and deference_."

"_Above all else, the Alterra offer you something you have not yet experienced. True freedom. While servants of the Goa'uld you relied on a symbiot to sustain you, and that symbiot would have to be replaced every few years as it matured, keeping you in their constant service merely to survive. Now, you rely on a drug called Tretonin, which you must take on a regular basis, or you will die just the same_."

Stevenson pulled out the white worm that was his technological creation and held it up for all to see, nearly as long as a staff weapon, given the size enhancement of the holographic technology.

"_The Alterra offer the Jaffa a new symbiot as a symbol of the new covenant between us. This symbiot will never need replacing. When it matures, it can be split into two new symbiots, which will then also grow to maturity, but upon maturity they do not have to split, nor do they have to be replaced. You may carry a mature symbiot as long as you wish, for it is technology, not a lifeform, and it will not expire_."

"_I offer the Jaffa this one symbiot…and this one alone. A new covenant can be declared in a single day, but it takes time for the bonds of friendship to truly develop. I entrust this symbiot to the first of the new System Lords_."

As soon as he spoke the words the rings activated again and Bra'tac appeared. He was clothed in silver armor, unlike Jaffa standard, and he shone in the sunlight like a beacon. His forehead was smooth…the golden symbol gone. Once the rings settled, he walked out amongst the Jaffa, but did not speak.

"_In addition to becoming an Alterra_," Stevenson continued, "_I have been given a special ability that even my brothers and sisters did not possess. I have the ability to transform others of the seed species into Alterra. I have done this twice, and will do so again when I find an individual worthy to become Alterra_."

"_Bra'tac was the first to be found worthy. He is now fully Alterra…but in his heart he is still Jaffa. I am proclaiming him the first of the new System Lords, all of whom will be Alterra, not Goa'uld. To him I entrust this new symbiot. Those of you choosing to serve the Alterra will do so by serving Bra'tac. Those of you choosing not to serve the Alterra…go in peace and friendship. Dakara will remain open to all Jaffa, should you choose to one day enter into the new covenant and serve the Alterra_."

"_As for the newly created Jaffa Nation…the Alterra are not your enemy…unless you make yourselves as such. We may offer you limited trade in order that you may retain your independence and not have to submit to another power merely to survive…but know this, the new symbiot is reserved for only those who serve the Alterra. Should any other Jaffa be found to possess one…it will be reclaimed through whatever means necessary_."

"_This monument will serve as a reminder of the new covenant, may it never be broken. None of you should enter into it lightly…and I trust the wisdom of Bra'tac to know who is genuine and who merely seeks material gain_."

"_Now_ _I must take my leave of you, for I have business in another galaxy, rebuilding the Alterran civilization. I leave you in Bra'tac's capable hands_."

Stevenson's hologram shrank back to his normal size, and he handed Bra'tac the new symbiot. He walked back over to the rings without another word, yet before he activated them he raised his hands into the air above him.

With a wave of distortion a huge Ancient warship decloaked directly above them. As Bra'tac had guessed, its size and close proximity had a significant effect on the Jaffa assembled. Stevenson activated the rings and went back aboard the _Tria_. It hung above the flaming monument for a few moments, then slowly pulled up into the clouds and disappeared as it headed for space.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I will not be able to provide all the necessary raw materials_," Stevenson told Bra'tac as the two of them stood on a sandy hillside overlooking the plateau on which the base elements of the Jaffa's first shipyard were being constructed. Over fifty engineer-type replicators moved over the reshaped ground with steady efficiency, transforming the puddle-jumper like cargo sleds of supplies into foundation elements directly, using their molecular restructuring ability. "_Eventually, the Jaffa will have to procure their own_."

"_That will be difficult_," Bra'tac admitted. "_The most abundant resources have long since been picked over, and the remaining ones are mostly in the hands of others. We will have to search long and hard to find new locations for our naquada mines especially_."

"_On the contrary_," Stevenson said on a brighter note, "_you simply lack the equipment to get at the deeper deposits. That I can provide you. Also, if you extend your search beyond the gate network I believe you will have more luck finding the 'easy' resources of which you speak_."

Bra'tac smiled humorlessly. "_For that, we must have ships…and to have ships, we must first have the resources. It seems we face a paradox_."

"_Our operation on Hoth will maintain a small, but constant supply of material to the Jaffa. At the worst, it will simply take time to accumulate enough to produce the first H'tel…though it may be wiser to build several Alket first_," Stevenson suggested.

Bra'tac considered that. "_How do the Alket fare against Goa'uld motherships in your simulations?_"

"_Depends on the design of mothership_," Stevenson said, referring to the numerous upgrades the basic design had seen over the centuries. "_Those of the Jaffa Nation, for the most part, require four Alket for an even match. Those that Anubis upgraded with Ancient tech require up to ten._"

"_Of which the Jaffa Nation has no less than twelve_," Bra'tac told him. "_I fear that they will move against us out of fear…and at present we have no defense against them_."

Stevenson looked at him. "_Would Teal'c?_"

Bra'tac kept his eyes on the construction site. "_I would think not…but then again, I did not expect him to react as he did earlier. It seems my feel for the Jaffa has slackened since my transformation. It seems I no longer think as they do, and I fear I may have misjudged their intent_."

"_Do not worry, Bra'tac_," Stevenson said, looking back over the plateau as well. "_I would not construct a shipyard without the means to defend it._"

This time Bra'tac did turn to look at him. "_How so?_"

"_It will be equipped with a strong shield and a cache of drones…once I get a drone production factory up and running. None survived the ages, and my current supply is running thin. None the less, I hid twelve within the monument, should you have need to use them._"

Bra'tac's eyebrows rose. "_Really. How am I to use them?_"

"_On the back side there is a removable panel. Use the neural interface within to control the drones…or if you just want to take a peak at what's in orbit. I included a full sensor package_."

Bra'tac smiled. "_You are devious, my friend. So much the better_."

* * *

"_We cannot take this lightly_," one of the Jaffa Nation's high counselors stated slowly. "_What Bra'tac has done is undermine our efforts and spit in the face of the democracy he once advocated. I fear his mind is no longer his own. Teal'c, you said that he had been changed into an Ancient…could not this Stevenson have done something to his mind as well?_"

"_It is possible_," Teal'c admitted, "_but I sensed no significant change in him. Anything radically different would have betrayed the change within him early on. He has been altered now for many months…it was only when he spoke of his present course of action did I detect a change of heart. I do not believe he has been brainwashed as you suggest, but his opinion has changed…and I do not know why_."

Herran, the newly elected leader of the Jaffa high counsel stood. "_I have known Bra'tac my entire life, and I can attest that he would never do anything willingly to harm the Jaffa. So either his current actions are not his own…or he sees reason to abandon democracy in favor of a return to the old ways…something that many of you also argued for in the past_."

"_What would you have us do then?_" another counselor asked.

Herran placed his hands on the ring-like table where they all sat, save for himself. He perched over his seat, looking down at all those assembled…a common position for when he had finally made up his mind. "_We must speak with Bra'tac…in person. Intermediaries will not suffice. We must know why he has given up his seat on the Council and declared himself to be the first of the new System Lords. Only then can we ascertain his true intent_."

"_What of this Ancient?_" another counselor asked. "_Is he for real, or is this all some sort of hoax?_"

"_I do not believe it to be a hoax_," Teal'c said reluctantly. "_But the one of which you speak was recently of the Tauri. Only through an Ancient device has he been given his powers and knowledge. To call him an Ancient is to grant him a title he does not deserve_."

"_And what of his warship?_" the counselor argued. "_That was real enough. Both you and I stood there when he revealed it, Teal'c…or do you suggest it was some type of illusion?_"

"_I do not_," Teal'c admitted. "_But possession of an Ancient warship does not undo the fact that we are dealing with a Tauri, not an Ancient_."

"_And how do you suggest that we deal with this Tauri?_" Herran asked.

"_We do not_," Teal'c said determinately. "_We must combat this return to the old ways by putting aside our pointless bickering. Many Jaffa have already joined Bra'tac on Dakara…and I have no doubt that this Counsel's inadequacies are in part to blame for this. We must act as one voice, with common purpose and true wisdom if we are to offer our people a credible alternative. We must also procure the ability to produce our own Tretonin, if for no other reason than to undermine the promises made by Stevenson_."

"_What of the proposed trade that this Ancient offered?_" yet another counselor asked, deliberately using the term to offend Teal'c, one of his constant rivals.

"_What of it?_" Teal'c asked brusquely.

"_Such trade could be of significant value to the Jaffa Nation…depending on what exactly he wishes to exchange_."

Teal'c looked to Herran in surprise. "_Are you really considering this?_"

"_Nothing is off the table, Teal'c_," he said neutrally. "_We are merely considering our options_."

"_We must offer stiff opposition to this…_" Teal'c said, rising, both his body and voice. "_The System Lords cannot be allowed to return…in any form. It is an affront to all Jaffa and a means that can be used to enslave us once again, whether now or a hundred years from now. We all know that Bra'tac would never do such a thing, but what of future generations. If the Ancients live as long as the Goa'uld, then this could be the beginning of a long term play for power, gradually reducing our freedom and creating a dependence on them to survive. We must retain our independence at all costs. There is no other choice_."

"_Would you suggest a military strike then?_" one of Bra'tac's oldest friends asked.

Teal'c drew himself up to his fullest height. "_Hear this, all of you. I will never condone us starting a civil war amongst the Jaffa. I know that Bra'tac feels the same. What we have to fight is a different kind of war…the battlegrounds are the minds of the individual Jaffa that must choose between service to the Ancients and membership in the Jaffa Nation. We must provide them an incentive to choose democracy. As we are now, with our internal divisions hampering us, we have little to offer them_."

"_Serve the Ancients or serve the Tauri?_" Teal'c's rival asked. "_You seem to be striding both sides of the fence, my friend_."

"_He has proclaimed both himself and Bra'tac to be Ancients, and that is the enemy we must counter, whether it be true or an illusion makes no difference, that is how the galaxy will see him. It is important that this counsel know the truth of his origins, but with his powers his claim to the Ancients' legacy will be impossible to deny…and we must not try. We must counter his offer with a better offer, and we must do it quickly before more Jaffa turn against us_."

"_What course of action are you suggesting, Teal'c?_" Herran asked.

"_I am asking that we air our private grievances here and now, and dispose of them so that we can stand as a united front. It is, in fact, long overdue_."

"_Indeed it is_," Herran said with finality. "_Yet it is easier said than done. How then, shall we proceed?_"

"_I suggest we start with what we all have in common, and work from there_," he suggested wisely. "_If we cannot come together in these counsel chambers, then we have no hope of uniting our people across the galaxy. It is here and now that we fight the first battle…against our own pride and superstitions. And given the reluctance of this Counsel in the past, I will make the first step…I hereby cede my position on the Jelnor Valley. I do not believe I was wrong…but given current circumstances it is of little consequence_."

Herran nodded. "_A noble gesture, Teal'c. I commend you for it. But let's not worry about the small things yet. Let us instead cut to the heart of the matter, and let us settle it once and for all…my election to this post_."

From there the discussions and arguments raged for hours, with little progress. In the end some small gains were made, and the Counsel did agreed to forestall arguments on several issues until the situation with Bra'tac and the Ancients were dealt with, but it was hardly the consensus that Teal'c had sought.

He left the Counsel chambers dejected, knowing full well that what little hope they'd had just died amidst their useless bickering. The only thing that could now unite them against their common foe was a military invasion…and he knew Bra'tac wasn't that kind of enemy.

If the Jaffa Nation was going to find a solution, Teal'c was going to have to find it on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

"Caldwell to _Odyssey_. _Daedalus_ is ready to receive your attack. You may proceed when ready."

Out the _Daedalus_'s forward viewport Colonel Caldwell watched the _Odyssey_ shift its orientation slightly to bring the new weapon, mounted on the starboard side of the battlecruiser, into view. With barely a second for his eyes to adjust to the presence of the tiny new weapons node, he located the addition just as it opened fire.

The tiny purple orbs impacted the _Daedalus_'s forward shield one after another in ten-blast bursts of rapid fire. Two seconds separated bursts and repeated over and over again. Twenty four seconds later Caldwell got a report from the ring-room…one of the _Odyssey_'s crew had successfully transported over while the ship's shields were raised.

Caldwell hit his command chair's transmit button. "You can stop firing now, _Odyssey_. You're people are aboard. Congratulations on a successful test, unnerving as it is. I don't suppose you have found a way to adjust our shields against this sort of penetration?"

Carter's picture popped up on a side console. "Not our mission objective, Colonel. If this is going to work our shields will be raised at the same time, purposefully adjusted so as to allow ring transport. Any such modifications would be counterproductive."

"I know that, General. I was referring to future operations. I don't like the idea that people can board my ship at will."

"I understand your feelings, Colonel. Once this is over we should probably look into doing just that. But for the moment we have an operational weapon…and baring any unforeseen complications in the test data, we're ready to move on Atlantis."

"I thought you wanted all three ships armed with the weapon?" Caldwell asked.

Carter nodded. "I do, but according to our research even one will be sufficient to disrupt Atlantis's shield. That said, I want to send over Dr. McKay to start outfitting the _Daedalus_ immediately. If and when we get the address for Atlantis we're going to move on the city immediately, but if we have time I want both the _Daedalus_ and _Apollo_ equipped with the weapon as backup in case the _Odyssey_ is neutralized."

"That's a cheery thought," Caldwell offered. "I suppose we're going to be tied up here a while?"

"Not long," Carter said, shaking her head. "We already have the second weapon's components materialized. All we have to do is transport them and McKay over to the _Daedalus_ and you can be on your way."

"Good to hear," Caldwell said agreeably. "We've got a number of unchecked datamines to attend to, and I'd hate to miss a shot at Atlantis because we delayed here too long."

Carter frowned. "I didn't realize we had anything time-sensitive going on?"

"If any of the hyperspace sensors pick up a contact I want to be close enough to chase it," Caldwell said. "And we can't even get telemetry data out here."

"Last I checked," Carter said almost sarcastically, "they didn't have any ships."

"I know it's a long shot," Caldwell said, "but there's a chance we might catch Atlantis in transit."

Carter raised an eyebrow. "You think they're flying around in the city?"

"They'd have to, if they're serious about attacking the Wraith," Caldwell countered. "Either that or they'd have to acquire new ships. They can't rely on gate travel for everything."

"You may have a point. And who knows, with Captain Stevenson's Ancient knowledge they may be able to build ships of their own."

Now it was Caldwell that raised an eyebrow. "I hope not, or this mission is quickly going to go from improbable to impossible."

"Just thinking out loud, Colonel. I don't really expect they'd have the resources to construct a ship, let alone within a year," Carter tried to assure him. "Either way your point is taken. We might just get lucky."

"That's the idea," Caldwell agreed. "Have you heard anything else from the _Apollo_ on that front?"

Carter nodded. "We did get confirmation from another planet that Atlantis is recruiting. No word on an address yet."

"They're bound to show up at home again sometime," Caldwell said confidently. "Sooner or later we'll catch them going back and forth."

"I hope so," Carter said, feeling the pressure of an extended mission scenario of her own making. "Request permission to start beaming over components into your hangar bay?"

"Give us half an hour, General," Caldwell said, thinking fast. "We need to move a few things around first."

"Will do, Colonel. Call us when you're ready."

Caldwell nodded. "_Daedalus_ out."

* * *

On Dakara, in the third of five Ancient-style prefab cities that Bra'tac was using to house the influx of Jaffa, the first of what would become a common ceremony was about to take place.

In the months since Bra'tac had been declared the first of the new System Lords, he'd had the Jaffa coming to Dakara involved in a mass of training drills and tests to determine their worth. The Jaffa that proved himself or herself the strongest, quickest, and wisest of them all would be granted the honor of receiving the first symbiot.

That top spot had been hard fought over, but in the end it was Raknor that knelt before Bra'tac in the center of a large translucent dome in the center of the small settlement. He was dressed in traditional Jaffa armor, which he had brought with him, but neatly folded behind Bra'tac was a new set of garments that awaited him, along with a new set of weapons. Winning the trials definitely had its rewards.

"_Raknor_," Bra'tac said approvingly. "_You have proven yourself against the standards I set forth with ease, and have bested your fellow Jaffa by a slim margin…however, that margin is sufficient to earn you the first prim'tah. With it comes a solemn vow to serve the Alterra as guardians of this galaxy. Your survival cannot be guaranteed. Victory cannot be guaranteed. What I offer you comes with great danger and an awesome responsibility. Think carefully before you answer_. _Once entered into, this covenant cannot be lightly discarded_."

"_I have considered this new covenant_," Raknor said, still kneeling, "_since the day it was announced. I do not take it lightly_."

"_Very well then_," Bra'tac said, fishing a hand inside his armor and into his symbiot pouch. While he didn't require one himself, he had kept the symbiot Stevenson had given him in the safest place he knew. He held it up before him in two hands.

"_What was one, will now become two_," he said, sliding one hand over the center red stripe. He was careful to ring his fingers around it completely, then slowly constricted the center, as Stevenson had instructed him to do.

Thirty seconds later the two halves pulled apart…and Bra'tac held two new immature symbiots, one in either hand.

He slid one back inside his own pouch then held the other above Raknor's head, clearly visible to all around. "_Do you accept this covenant, and all the responsibilities it bears?_"

"_I do, Master. It is an honor to serve you_."

Bra'tac smiled. "_And it is my honor to lead. Rise and accept your prim'tah_."

Raknor did as bidden and took the small white symbiot from Bra'tac. He opened his symbiot pouch and pushed it in. To his surprise, the technology crawled the rest of the way in and coiled up inside him as a Goa'uld symbiot would have.

Bra'tac held up a small device in front of Raknor's forehead. "_With the beginning of a new covenant comes the end of the old_." He pressed the device against Raknor's tattoo.

The Jaffa held steady, bracing himself against whatever pain might come, but to his surprise he found it minimal. After a few long seconds Bra'tac removed his hand to reveal a completely blank forehead. The surrounding Jaffa looked confused, murmuring amongst themselves. They had been told that they would receive a new mark, Bra'tac's mark, in replace of the old…but Raknor's head held none.

Their confusion was short lived.

"_Within a few hours_," he said to Raknor, "_your symbiot will alter your vision and the mark upon your crown will become visible to you and any other Jaffa in the service of the System Lords. All others, save for the System Lords themselves, will see nothing. They will know you only as you choose to appear_."

Raknor nodded his understanding as Bra'tac turned and brought forth the Jaffa's new accoutrements. "_I give two garments. The first is a light robe, in the fashion of a servant of the Alterra. The second is battle armor. It is flexible, yet sturdy, and will offer some protection against the energy of stun weapons. The red color is changeable, offering several more suited to camouflage at the touch of a button_."

He handed both garments to Raknor, who accepted them on top of his extended forearms.

"_The weapon you know well_," Bra'tac said, producing a staff weapon, "_but with new functions. The staff weapon has three settings. Standard, stun, and overkill. The first two are what their namesake implies. The overkill setting will offer you a more intense blast at a slower rate of fire. Use it against immobile and heavily armored targets_."

"_The zat'ni'katel has been replaced with an Alterran stun weapon. It is small, light, and easily concealable_." Bra'tac handed it also to Raknor, who had been forced to tuck his garments under each arm to accommodate both them, the staff, and now the new zatna.

"_And last of all, an addition to your armor of my own design_," Bra'tac said proudly, handing Raknor an equally red skullcap. "_In addition from guarding your shaved head from sunburn_," he said humorously, "_within the head cover is a communications and navigation system. It is difficult to use for the novice, but with sufficient practice it will enhance scout and group maneuvers greatly_."

Bra'tac looked directly at Raknor's eyes. "_Take these gifts of the Alterra and use them wisely. You are the first of many, but do not take your laurels as a substitute for continued training and vigilance. One can always find improvement within…but one must first seek before they can find._"

Bra'tac turned to address the others present. "_The young symbiots will grow to maturity in a matter of months…at which time we will repeat the prim'tah ceremony for two other Jaffa. A few months after that…four more. Be diligent, be patient. All those who seek the new covenant and are willing to prove their worth will receive their prim'tah. It is the promise of the Alterra, and the promise of Bra'tac_."

Six hours later, after his first training session in his new armor, Raknor retreated to his small private quarters within the second city and grabbed a quick shower. When he emerged and glanced at his appearance in a small wall-mounted mirror he could not help but smile.

In his image, emblazoned on the mirror as if it had been chiseled there, gleamed the first symbol on the Chappa'ai in neon red…Bra'tac's signature color. Raknor rubbed his fingers over it, but the image didn't fade or distort any more than his skin did. He rubbed his hand over it five more times before finally letting himself believe that it was truly there.

Raknor drew himself up to his full height, jutted his jaw out and examined his new visage. In his opinion, he'd never looked better.


End file.
